Music Box
Music Box is a contestant in the Battle for TSG. She originally appeared as a character in the joke video "TSG APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", in which she was brown and white instead of pink, with this appearance returning in the episode Fortunate Ben. Music Box, being a music box, has the ability to toggle her switch. She first appeared onscreen in animated form in "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk", when she asks Tiny Tree to help her get Berry Tubs to talk. Personality Music Box can be seen as a multiple sided individual, as she has many different character traits that are seen throughout the series. Music Box is seen as somewhat of a pushy and rather manipulative contestant, similar to Slick Breadstick. She can be seen trying to force other contestants to do what she wants, like trying to make Lippy Lips wiggle Berry Tubs's vocal cords, or by trying to get Alana Alarm Clock to form a truce with her. However, Music Box can also be seen as a curious individual, who manipulates others in the search of knowledge, such as wondering what BT has to say, or wondering what was at the top of Bella's string. In addition, she can also be perceived as a contestant attempting to be kind, who wants to make up for her murderous past. She was seen saving the lives of various contestants, and she has in fact saved 2753 lives. Music Box could also potentially be an irritable person, as she can become angry quite quickly in some ways, such as when Lippy Lips decides to stop helping her, and when she discovers she had the most votes. Trivia *Music Box's other body when she pressed herself is identical to her body flipped vertically. *Music Box is one of three characters to appear in TSG APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. The others are Paper Pete and Stella Stapler. *She has admitted that she had killed someone, and also said it felt disturbing. *She is the first contestant voted off who isn't voiced by one of the Huang Brothers. **She's also the lowest ranked voiced by Sabrina Barba. *She is the second newbie in a row to get eliminated. *She is the 4th female contestant in a row to be eliminated. However, there will not be a fifth, as for now, since in "Fortunate Ben", the losing team was, Beep, which, after Toasty Pop's elimination, caused them to be the only team ever to have just boys. *She is the third contestant in a row to be eliminated with a name ending in "y". *She is one of the only non-human characters on the show that isn't named after her appearance (the other being Jimmy the Circle), though her name might be a pun on "light switch". *She was the first out of the three characters featured in TSG APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! to be eliminated. *In BFT 5, it was revealed that she can change herself into her past self from TSG APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! *Music Box was sucked into Four faster than any other contestant. *Music Box was the second contestant sucked into Four that did not scream in terror. The first contestant was Lippy, who was cheering for Lippy Lips. *The reason why Music Box changed her face because it means that she's upset. Category:Battle For TSG Characters